fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lana Kaen
Lana Kaen (ラナ カエン, Kaen Rana) is a prominent independent mage. Lana is also an old "friend" of Sanjo Vista, having met the Wizard Saint several years ago. She is a major character in the storyline Chronicles of a Mage. Lana was once apart of the Magic Council's forces, serving as one of the divisions' heads. During her time there, Lana was one of their ace mages; in turn, very well respected among her peers and superiors. At the time of her resignation, many of the council's higher ups were saddened by her departure. Richard Aria, the Council's best fighter, commented that she had never ''failed a mission. Moreover, Lana was looked up to by many of the rookie mages of the Council's forces. It's unknown why she resigned from the Council's forces, but it was likely simply to lead a freer life. She also participated in a short-lived Pergrande Tournament as apart of Team Sanjo. Also, she is the granddaughter of the infamous Ozen Kaen. Personality Lana is normally a strong no-nonsense person who takes care of her friends and fights for what she sees as "right. She is shown to be very serious person when dealing with family matters and follows through with any plans that are set before her. She can be considered loyal and supportive of her Grandfather's ideals, though this may be for show. Even then she and grandfather are in a bit of a disagreement. She is very harsh and blunt with words and does not like it when people even think of insulting her. Also, due to her strict persona she tends to scold Sanjo for being so carefree at times. It also must be noted that she is quite diligent in matters concerning her friends and cares for them very much. But, Lana also does not have a problem bending the rules to better investigate certain things. As her contact Gato was a well connected criminal, and she did not rat him out. In addition, she greatly dislikes when men make unneeded passes at her, best exemplified when she kicked Gato across a room for attempting to touch her in a perverted manner. Lana is also very prude, as she blushed when her bestfriend, Alia, laughingly mentioned sexual relations with a man; even more when Sanjo's name followed. Also, Lana does not care to prolong battles for no reason, such as during the Hell Tournament with her battle against Vidaldus. This is something she holds in common with Sanjo. Through her adventures with Sanjo and the others, she has began to soften and become a bit more cheerful and relaxed. More specifically, she is less uptight then she once was. Sanjo notes that she has changed for the better since they first got together to take on Olympic Code. Appearance Lana is noted to be very beautiful, albeit conservative in her display of it, as she has a slender figure with a rather large bosom. Lana usually is seen wearing a stern look, probably due to her personality traits that suggest she is a very strict character. She has black hair and dark eyes, a trait shared by the her late mother. She is always has a suit dress combo on, the skirt is short as well; in tough battles switches to a jumpsuit. During the Pergrande Tournament, Lana makes a radical outfit change for the competition. Some ripped combat jeans and a tight white t-shirt that shows her mid rift; a thin jacket over it. She also wears her hair in a high ponytail, with a long ribbon tying it. The outfit happens to showcase her curvy figure, something that made Sanjo blush at first glance. After returning back from the short winded Hell tournament. Lana has got a new outfit entirely. Dropping her signature suit/skirt combo for good, she moves for something more combat oriented but still clean cut. She sports a collared black striped tank top with thin white lines on it-- the top gives a moderate view of her cleavage. With that, she wears a short minskirt; for the sake of integrity, there's a pair of shortened leggings under it. Over that is a white short overcoat with blue striped cuffs; to finish the look is her black boots. Sanjo mentally notes that the outfit makes Lana more noble and beautiful then usual, but also that Lana has seemingly changed a bit during their adventures. Relationships Ozen Kaen Ozen is her grandfather on her father's side. She loves her grandfather despite the latter being not the nicest of people. Though she goes along with the majority of his ideals, this may be for show to stay on his good side. He has always been great to her, as when she was a child was given dozens of presents. But as of late they do not agree as much. Sanjo Vista They are old "friends" and had met one another long ago. Interesting enough their grandfathers are political rivals, and are at opposite ends of the spectrum. They have a complicated friendship, as they get along but not in the most conventional manner. Sanjo and Lana have very different personalities but still fit as friends, the Vista is more laid back and carefree(which Lana scolds him for) while Lana is seemingly strict and headstrong. Nevertheless it's possible they have other feelings for one another, but this has not seen too much as of yet. Also Sanjo on occasion calls her "Ice Princess"- a name she hates. Richard Aria A comrade, her and Richard get along well. Though when he first met her, she was rather cold and did not even shake his hand. Both have a tie to the Magic Council(Lana no longer does) and are respected there, also being one of the few who liked Fairy Tail there. He was the first person to suggest him, Sanjo and Lana form a team to unravel the truth of Olympic Code, and help take them down. Alia Tsuba Alia is Lana's best friend, her source of advice and someone she can always lean on. Both are very different persona wise, but are great friends. Lana has been friends with Alia for a very long time; they get along great. Alia often teases Lana on her love life, better said the lack thereof. They often get into talks about why Lana does not pursue men more, and why she shuts them down. As Lana is a serious person, Alia is a fun and cheerful one. History Early Years Joining the Rune Knights Becoming Her Own Boss Synopsis ''Main Article: Chronicles of a Mage Olympic Code Arc Hell Tournament Arc Xemen Saga Siege of the Capital Arc Magic and Abilities Under Renovation. Equipment Under Construction. Quotes (To Athena) "I don't care much about that type of stuff. I'm here to take out those who hurt innocent people. Battles just happen, don't give me that resolve and heart crap." Trivia *Lana's Image Gallery *Check out tropes for Lana here . *Sanjo calls her "Ice Princess" from time to time. *Her old appearance is based off Chifuyu Orimura from the anime Infinite Stratos. **Her new appearance is based off of Momoyo Kawakami from "Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai!". *Her weapons' appearance based of Adelheid's from Hitman Reborn. *Lana holds a sisterly like bond with her best friend, Alia Tsuba. *Lana is a skilled cook. *Lana's battle theme is Arise by E.S. Posthumus . References Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Zicoihno Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Female Category:Independent Mage Category:Former Magic Council Members